Certain types of products are shipped to retail outlets in cartons containing a number of individual packets or units. If the customer purchases the entire carton the package is sold unopened, but if the retailer wishes to display the individual items the contents of the package would normally have to be removed and transferred to a separate display container. To avoid the extra handling involved and the extra display containers required, it is preferred to use a shipping carton which can also serve as a display carton. In most cases this involves the removal of the top of the carton to expose the contents.
Although it is known to remove relatively small lids from functional cartons by means of tear strips, display cartons, which ideally should have a relatively large cross-sectional area so as to expose a number of individual articles to view, require a design which enables large size panels to be removed. The design should also result in a carton having sufficient strength to carry the articles and to resist the stresses to which the carton is subjected during shipping and handling.
It would therefore be desirable to provide such a carton which can be fabricated efficiently and economically and which presents a neat, clean appearnace after the top has been removed.